Misión: San Valentín
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette decide que San Valentín es la fecha perfecta para poder declarar sus sentimientos a Adrien. Aunque, ¿podrá pasar un rato a solas con el aclamado modelo?


Marinette pensaba en que el día de los enamorados era la oportunidad perfecta para confesar tus sentimientos a alguien.

Esa fecha es muy bonita. Todos los enamorados están juntos y hacen cosas románticas. Compartir un helado o un batido, salir juntos, comer algún dulce. Hay tantas opciones.

—¡Mañana será mi día, Tikki! —exclamó Marinette decidida. Mañana haría algo para poder estar con Adrien sin que nadie le impida nada.

—¿Crees que todo salga bien? ¿recuerdas lo de hace un año?

Claro que recordaba lo que había sucedido con Kim y como había resultado akumatizado y convertido en Cupido Sombrío.

—Tienes razón, Tikki. San Valentín no es solo una fecha de amor y felicidad, también existen los corazones rotos —temió Marinette.

Tikki lamentó un poco haber decepcionado a su portadora, esa no era su intención.

—Marinette, con una actitud positiva todo estará bien —le recordó Tikki.

Marinette sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette despertó gracias al sonido de una agradable guitarra.

Bajó las escaleras estando aún en pijama y en la cocina se encontró con una bella sorpresa.

Su padre estaba tocando la guitarra mientras Sabine se encontraba sentada en la mesa admirando a su esposo con una boba (aunque adorable sonrisa) adornando su bello rostro.

—Eres el amor de mi vida Sabine, cada día cuando te veo me doy cuenta de que tome la decisión correcta al casarme contigo —dejó de lado la guitarra y besó en los labios a su esposa —. Eres la mujer de mi vida.

—¡Tom!

Ambos se fundieron en un profundo y romántico beso. Un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentían, un amor puro y real.

Marinette sonrió y se dio cuenta de que el amor de sus padres no era cosa de una simple fecha. Era algo real, algo que demostraban cada día mediante sus acciones y el cariño que sus miradas demostraban.

Tomó una decisión.

Apenas llegó a su salón se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Mylene e Iván estaban muy juntos, él la abrazaba con ternura. Juleka y Rose estaban leyendo algo, pero estaban juntas.

Nino parecía estar algo sonrojado e incómodo, pero de todas formas no se separaba de Alya. Ellos también estaban bien.

Nathaniel estaba perdido en su mundo dibujando.

Adrien no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado de Chloé, ella se había sentado a su lado y estaba abrazándolo mientras le hablaba de la fecha especial que era hoy.

Ella se enfadó, pero no dejaría que sus emociones arruinaran su día bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella es fuerte, es valiente, ¡es Marinette!

Notó que el único lugar disponible era al lado de Kim. Perfecto. Si se sentaba con él podría evitar que resultará akumatizado.

Se sentó a su lado.

—Marinette... ella no se separa de Adrien —se quejó.

Como lo suponía, Kim pensaba en volver a declarar su amor a Chloé. No se rendía.

Marinette sentía algo de tristeza al pensar que un chico tan bueno como Kim estaba interesado en alguien como Chloé. No es que la rubia sea mala del todo, es solo que... actúa muy mal.

—Kim, no le declares tus sentimientos.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó sintiéndose confundido.

—El año anterior cuando declaraste tus sentimientos ella se portó muy mal —le recordó ella. Él bajó la mirada —. Te propongo que este año no le digas lo que sientes, pero, si le des tu regalo y si el momento se da, sé cariñoso con ella.

Kim sonrió con satisfacción. Le gustaba mucho ese plan, Marinette tenía un punto. Al declarar sus sentimientos le estaba dando el poder de mostrarse débil, él no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla.

Durante las clases, Chloé se comportó bien al estar al lado de Adrien, se sentía como en un sueño. Todos los demás estaban felices al estar con sus parejas.

Durante el recreo, vigiló a los demás cursos y así se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Se sentía nerviosa, pero también feliz. Todo parecía estar a su favor.

—¡El plan San Valentín entra en acción! —festejó ella.

La primera idea que tenía era hablar con Adrien y de modo casual sacar la idea de ir a comer helado.

Lo buscó en el segundo recreo y lo encontró rodeado de chicas que le pedían autógrafos o una cita. Él como era tan gentil, intentaba complacer a todas.

Falló.

Durante la clase intentó acercarse, pero Chloé seguía atada a él como un perrito.

El próximo recreo Adrien estaba en la biblioteca, ahí comía algunos chocolates que le dieron cientos de chicas.

Ella también había tenido la idea de preparar chocolates para él, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que prefería los croassants. Esa era una de sus ideas, invitarlo a la panadería a comer juntos.

Le quedaba la opción de sentarse juntos en clase, pero nuevamente no pudo. Chloé no se alejaba de él.

Solo le quedaba una opción, aún le quedaba un recreo que tenía que aprovechar.

Para su suerte, Alya se dio cuenta de que Marinette había estado todo el día detrás de Adrien y alertó a todo el salón. Todos ayudarían a escondidas.

Alya le dio una señal a Juleka. Ella se acercó y le dijo a Chloé que su padre la estaba llamando, que tenía que ir urgentemente al hotel. Nino le levantó el pulgar a Kim.

Kim tomó entre sus brazos a Marinette. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa y se firmó del muchacho para no caer. Él la sentó al lado de Adrien.

—¡Tengo que ir a ayudar a Chloé! —exclamó él —. Ella tiene que sentarse adelante porque no ve muy bien.

Sabrina también salió corriendo para buscar a Chloé.

Nino y Alya chocaron los puños de modo silencioso. El plan había funcionado, ahora todo dependía de ellos.

—¿No ves muy bien? —preguntó Adrien con algo de preocupación.

«Tú puedes, Marinette...»

—No del todo, coser mucho cansa la vista —sonó natural como ella esperaba.

—Me pasa lo mismo cuando leo mucho, me cuesta un poco ver.

—¡Te entiendo! Es como si se formará un círculo con las palabras y marea mucho.

—¡Sí!

Todo el salón estaba pendiente de ellos. Muchos (por no decir la mayoría de ellos) sabían de los sentimientos de Marinette y por ese motivo se sentían emocionados.

Toda la emoción se perdió en el momento que la profesora ingresó y la clase comenzó.

Quedaba un recreo. Alya propuso que estuvieran todos juntos sentados, empezó a hablar de la fecha que era hoy y de los planes que tenían ella y Nino.

—¿Ustedes tienen planes para hoy? —les preguntó del modo más natural posible.

Aunque Marinette comprendía sus intenciones. Realmente se lo agradecía, era una gran amiga.

Antes de que Adrien pudiese responder, sucedió lo inevitable. Una akumatizada apareció, era Chloé que estaba furiosa porque le mintieron y la habían separado de su amado.

Su poder consistía en separar a todas las parejas, si estás se acercaban tenían una especie de electricidad que los inmovilizaba y era increíblemente doloroso.

Chat Noir estaba feliz de poder estar junto a su Lady.

Quería declarar todos sus sentimientos, obsequiarle un rosa y dedicarle una poesía diciéndole lo maravillosa era y cuánto la admiraba.

Pero apenas se juntaron, Chloé le lanzó su ataque a su amada. No eran pareja, pero eran un equipo. Al estar cerca, fueron electrocutados.

—Mi Lady nunca pensé que nuestro amor terminaría siendo prohibido —bromeó él. Aunque no era el momento.

La batalla fue compleja porque tuvieron que luchar separados, cada quien por su lado para no recibir ese impacto eléctrico tan doloroso.

—¡Jamás dejaré que destruyas al amor! —Chat Noir utilizó su cataclismo y destruyó el objeto akumatizado.

La electricidad había desaparecido. Ladybug pudo purificar al akuma, acabar con la batalla y reparar todo el daño causado.

—¡Mi Lady! El tiempo nos apremia, pero quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de poder verte hoy —él le dio un abrazo y cuando estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro besó su mejilla de modo tierno —. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Y se fue. Dejándola sola en ese lugar.

Quizás no se notó gracias a su máscara, pero se sonrojó por completo.

La batalla los había alejado un poco del colegio. Solo que por la hora no era realmente necesario regresar, seguramente ya todos habían salido y estaban en sus hogares.

Marinette pensó que era un parque muy bonito. El pasto brillaba, el cielo también y el columpio resultaba bastante bonito, bastante llamativo.

Ella se sentó ahí y de modo leve se balanceaba.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien.

Adrien se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de la azabache y también se balanceó un poco.

—Adrien, es bueno verte —sonrió ella.

Charlaron por un rato y después de un raro detuvieron su balanceo y observaron el preciso momento en el cual el sol se ocultaba.

Marinette al notar la hermosa cercanía con la que contaban pensó que sería el momento correcto para invitarlo a comer helado o a tomar un batido. Una cita. Como amigos, pero al fin y al cabo, una cita.

—Tengo que irme, fue lindo estar contigo.

Adrien se fue y ella se quedó ahí sentada en soledad observando como el amor de su vida se alejaba lentamente. Incluso su caminar era perfecto.

Suspiró de modo melancólico. No pudo declarar sus sentimientos, tampoco pudo tener una cita con él. Aún así, se sentía feliz de haber estado un momento con él.

Al llegar a su casa decidió que prepararía croassants rellenos con manjar. No importaba si Adrien no estaba con ella, ella comería en el balcón acompañada de Tikki.

Se sentó y tomó uno de esos croassants. Solo que repentinamente una sombra la cubrió.

—¿Marinette?

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Chat Noir, él se veía muy tierno. Sus ojos demostraban un brillo muy dulce.

—Son casi las dos de la mañana. ¿Por qué estás despierta?

Chat Noir se paró frente a la chica. Ella sonrió de modo melancólico antes de responder.

—Es solo que hoy intenté estar con el chico de mis sueños y las cosas no salieron como esperaba, solo pensaba.

Chat asintió entendiendo la situación. Él también quiso estar junto a Ladybug, pero no se pudo. Siempre algo los terminaba separando.

—Espero que las cosas salgan bien con ese chico.

—Gracias, Chat.

Él héroe gatuno se sentó al lado de la azabache y observó el cielo nocturno, el balcón de la chica tenía una vista hermosa. Era lindo encontrarse en ese ambiente de completa tranquilidad.

—¿Gustas? —Marinette le ofreció de los croassants y él gustoso tomó uno.

Lo probó y sintió que su paladar había viajado hasta el cielo. Eso era lo más delicioso que alguna vez había comido. La suavidad del pan, el sabor del manjar, esa era simplemente la combinación perfecta.

—¡Esto es tan prrrrfecto! —un ronroneo se escapó. Marinette rió y Chat se sonrojó un poco.

—Gracias.

—¿Lo cocinaste tú? —preguntó sorprendido.

Aunque la respuesta no lo sorprendió tanto. Sabía que lo había preparado ella, después de todo, en la fiesta de Chloé había probado un macarrón preparado por ella y era delicioso. Marinette definitivamente había heredado el don culinario de sus padres.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades. De todo y nada en realidad. Estaban pasando un rato perfecto, todo era bastante agradable para ambos. Era un momento perfecto.

Y aunque ellos no lo supieran, en el fondo estaban pasando el rato con la persona que amaban en realidad.


End file.
